


He'll Always Have Paris

by Untherius



Category: Las Vegas Casinos (anthropomorphic)
Genre: Architectural sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/pseuds/Untherius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a Las Vegas casino tended to be...monumental.  So, too, their exploits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Best_Beloved for supplying the prompt by way of a comment on "What Happens to Vegas."

For Paris Las Vegas, life had been...monumental. The irony of that wasn't lost on her. Many of the casinos on the Strip bore reproductions of some world monument or other, including Paris Las Vegas herself. And, incidentally, New York New York down the street.

Oh, and he was impressive! He wasn't as bulky and ferro-concrete-bound as Caesar's Palace, though. While she still maintained an ember for Caesar, the fire had died that day several years before when he'd entered Bellagio's amorous embraces.

Oh, how she'd wished casinos could actually have something resembling privacy. It wasn't as though countless people hadn't fallen into each others' embraces within her own walls. In fact, it happened all the time and despite the insistence that what happened in Vegas was supposed to stay in Vegas, she knew full well some of those things literally came to light nine months after the fact. So it wasn't as though that sort of thing really embarrassed her. But, still.

She was quite sure it was the principle of the thing. Not that she was opposed to violating that principle. She was, after all, French.

So it really didn't surprise her when New York New York started sending meaningful glances her direction. She recognized the intent in the way he flashed the sunlight toward her by day and the way he shone spotlights at her by night. She, of course, flirted back. She wasn't entirely sure she was ready to create her own casino, but she sure did want the sort of thing that could lead to it.

Courtship between casinos was known to be quite protracted. That turned it into a sort of casino spectator...erm...activity. Especially where the humans were involved. Watching them get out of the way of Caesar's Palace and Bellagio had alone been worth the price of admission, as the saying went.

It annoyed her a little that Cosmopolitan stood in her way. She really wanted to get to know New York New York better. All the way better, in fact. Sadly, even if the other casino were inclined to approach her, Las Vegas Boulevard wasn't nearly wide enough to allow either of them to pass. How frustrating!

One winter day in mid-January, things changed again. An unusual cold had settled into the basin. Water fountains froze. A thick crust of ice turned into icebergs floating in Bellagio's pond. Rimes formed anywhere still-moving water splashed. Paris Las Vegas laughed to herself as the humans rushed around, frantically trying to address broken pipes and cracked concrete.

Down the street, another rumble caught her attention. She watched as the humans began to panic. She'd seen that very thing before and her heart soared. Could it be?

New York New York suddenly lurched into the street, plowing up concrete and asphalt as he went. He tore away from the pedestrian bridge between him and Excalibur, the span hinging apart, half of it collapsing into the street below. The bridge between him and MGM Grand buckled upward, hinged in several pieces, and crumbled. The small fountain on his corner, frozen from the weather, heaved up in blocks, some of which toppled over the fountain edge as the scale model of Lady Liberty tottered.

Paris Las Vegas could hardly believe what she saw. Was New York New York crazy? He clearly meant business, though. She watched as he slowly plowed up Las Vegas Boulevard. Water mains fractured, sending more fountains high into the air, falling back as beads of ice onto the heads of fleeing humans.

MGM Grand ground backward away from the street, leaving a widening rift between himself and the sidewalk, and slammed into the parking garage behind him. New York New York still managed to side-swipe him, leaving scratches on the lion's nose and demolishing what was left of his front entrance.

He slammed into Monte Carlo's front portico, shattering the buff-colored ferro-concrete and sending chunks of it flying in multiple directions, or grinding it into dust beneath the growing moraine churned up along Las Vegas Boulevard. On the other side, he tore the fronts off of the Hard Rock Cafe, the Harley-Davisdon Cafe, and the annoying little excuse for a strip mall between them.

Other buildings were pinned between the street and Aria, their glass and steel yielding noisily to New York New York's advance. Even Cosmopolitan was forced to yield, but not quickly enough. One of New York New York's towers ground against Cosmopolitan's front as he shouldered past her, glass windows buckling and shattering. The noise was deafening. Planet Hollywood also retreated, barely avoiding having his entire front ripped off, the stairs and restaurant patios caught up in the growing pile of rubble.

More asphalt and concrete churned up, traffic lights tipped over, exposing underground electrical lines. Terrified human voices merged with the din of breaking paving, music to a casino's ears.

Finally, New York New York stopped in front of Paris Las Vegas. He turned toward her and began to unwind his roller coaster. Bolts sheared off, bouncing off walls to fall who knew where, the humans frantically taking cover. Steel creaked and groaned as it bent, the metal protesting in squeals and shrieks. Triangular bracing popped away from rails, the larger steel bars twisting and braiding around one another, bracing members wrapping around the rails.

Paris Las Vegas smiled to herself. She knew exactly what he wanted, for she wanted it too. She spread her Eiffel Tower superstructure in expectation. Gradually, New York New York bent two of his towers toward her, chunks of concrete and stucco flaking off and crashing to the ground as infrastructure sheered away, pipes burst, and electrical wires pulled away from one another. One tower came to rest on either side of Paris Las Vegas, more concrete flaking off to land in puffs of dust on the ground. She reveled in the masculine touch, letting him draw her toward him, more paving furrowing up before her.

Steel groaned as New York New York's roller coaster bent into position. Soon, Paris Las Vegas felt it move up into her superstructure. Slowly at first, metal sliding pleasantly against metal. Oh, oui. She savored the sensations as he continued to unwind into her, his metal sliding against hers, the delicious vibrations propagating up her core. She waited. When he'd fully entered, she felt him pull her against him and she willingly yielded.

He felt at once soft and firm against her. Inside, he was, well, hard as steel. Then she felt the rails and wound cross-bracing move against her insides. Mon Dieu! Steel against steel, the vibrations telegraphed through her whole body, sending shiver after shiver up and down every one of her beams clear to her galvanized wall studs. Every lighting fixture rattled with the rhythm of New York New York's motion. Oui...oui... _OUI!!!_

After what felt like forever, but was probably only a few hours, they both came at once with a sudden, intense release of static electricity that rivaled any lightning strike she'd ever seen. Arcs of it leaped off of her Eiffel Tower replica, licking everything within a hundred-meter radius. It was the most glorious thing Paris Las Vegas had ever experienced. Every lighting fixture burst, each window, even the shatter-resistant panes, blew abruptly outward as they climaxed together, some of the pieces flying across the space to further shatter against Bally's on one side and Planet Hollywood on the other. New York New York remained inside her for a short while before slowly withdrawing and retreating down the street.

Paris Las Vegas thought she detected a bit of a limp in New York New York's movements. Had he cracked a foundation in the process? It seemed that way. That knowledge made her feel even warmer inside. He hadn't held back and they both knew it. She suddenly realized that she wouldn't have minded at all if they'd just conceived a new casino together.


End file.
